callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M14 EBR
The NBC EBR '''(in-game also known as '''NBC EBR) is a semi-automatic Sniper Rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player It is seen multiple times in the Campaign in "Wolverines!", "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday." during the ending stage of the mission, "The Gulag", "Contingency", "The Enemy Of My Enemy", "Of Their Own Accord," and "Museum." Soap is also seen using it on "Cliffhanger" to give Roach support when he is infiltrating the base. An unscoped NBC EBR with iron sights can be used by the player in the Special Ops mission, "Breach & Clear". This is the only time in the game where this weapon can be used without a scope. Although it is unscoped, it retains a relatively large amount of idle sway. The iron sights have the same amount of zoom as an ACOG Scope. The recoil is purely visual, having no effect on the accuracy. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the NBC EBR is unlocked at level 56. It is referred to as the NBC EBR. Because of its very low recoil and large magazine (for a sniper rifle), most players will instinctively fire two or more quick shots. This causes NBC EBR users to burn through ammo faster than other sniper rifles in the hands of most players. This is popular as a stealth weapon online, as it takes two shots anywhere on the body with a Silencer and without Stopping Power to kill with any sniper rifle. The weapon's low recoil and large magazine make it the preferred sniper rifle for two-shot kills in core and one-shot kills in hardcore mode. When used without a Silencer and with Stopping Power, it is capable of one shot kills to the head, neck and chest. If equipped with either a Silencer and ''Stopping Power or neither of the two, one-shot kills only apply to the head, making it ideal for sharpshooters who prefer to get the harder headshots than the easier body shots in order to get camouflages and Master challenges faster. Because of its high rate of fire and low recoil, it is popular amongst users with rapid-fire controllers, and in Hardcore modes. Considering the maximum health in Hardcore is reduced to only 30, and using the NBC EBR with a suppressor will still retain one shot kills, unless shooting through thick surfaces or against a Last Stand / Final Stand or Painkiller user. If an ACOG is attached, it can be used as a powerful battle rifle. With the ACOG attached, it is similar to the FAL, except the NBC EBR can kill in 1-2 shots and fires faster than the FAL (although with a Holographic Sight and Stopping Power the FAL is always a 2 hit kill from any range and 1 shot to the head at close range). However, the NBC EBR will have idle sway while the FAL will not. Finally, the NBC EBR will give the user a handy Ghillie suit, and, in the right hands, it can be a devastating tide-turner. Weapon Attachments *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery M14 EBR MW2.png|The NBC EBR M14 EBR Iron Sights MW2.png|Iron Sight M14 EBR Scoped MW2.png|The NBC EBR scoped sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticule M14 EBR Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the NBC EBR M14 EBR Scoped 3rd Person MW2.png|The NBC EBR with a Silencer in third person M14 EBR 3rd Person MW2.png|The NBC EBR without it's default scope in third person Pc_wallpaper_04_1024x768.png|John "Soap" MacTavish with a NBC EBR M14 EBR 3D MW2.png|3D models of the '''NBC EBR' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player The NBC EBR makes an appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It is seen in the mission Scorched Earth, ''where it is the secondary starting weapon, and in Back on the Grid and Goalpost. The model is nearly identical, with the only difference being a slightly different reload sound. Gallery Screen Shot 2011-11-13 at 12.13.07 PM.png|The NBC EBR in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Trivia *Soap is often seen with the NBC EBR, such as in Cliffhanger, The Enemy Of My Enemy and The Gulag. *In the level Cliffhanger, Soap says he will provide overwatch with a thermal scope. Upon examination the scope is actually the default scope. *On the right side of the gun, there is yellow lettering which reads "SD-619," referring to the abbreviation and area code of the city of San Diego, California. *On Infinity Ward's website the NBC EBR was voted as the favorite sniper rifle in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The NBC EBR makes the same third-person sound as the NBC from Call of Duty 4, while it makes a different first person sound. *The following can be seen written on the gun: **'U.S. RIFLE' **'7.62 MM NBC' **'IW4' **'111408' *The symbol "IW4" is a reference to Infinity Ward developing their fourth game, or Modern Warfare 2 running on IW Engine 4.0. *Players can still see the NBC EBR's Iron Sights even with the scope attached. *In multiplayer, the NBC EBR has a very high limit on its rate of fire. Therefore, a player with a fast trigger finger or a modded controller can fire the weapon as if it's fully automatic. *The NBC EBR and PTRS-41 are the only semi-automatic sniper rifles to have usable Iron Sights. *The NBC EBR's Heartbeat Sensor will not be camouflaged if camouflage is applied. It is the only weapon in the game where this is the case. The same goes for the Thermal. *The NBC EBR is the only sniper rifle on which camouflages are applied to the scope. *Fall Camouflage appears purple/rainbow on the inside of the NBC EBR's scope. This also occurs on the SCAR-H and FAMAS. *The NBC EBR's pickup icon always shows a scope regardless of the gun having no scope in Breach & Clear. *In the Create-a-Class picture, the NBC EBR has a tan magazine, but in-game it has a black magazine. *''In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'', the NBC EBR, WA2000, M4A1, M16A4, and the AK-47 all have the same cocking sound. *The NBC EBR in third person has a floating rail over the bolt, but the rail doesn't appear in first person. Video Video:Call of Duty®: Modern Warfare 2 - M14 EBR (Enhanced Battle Rifle) NBC EBR Unscoped Variant in the Breach and Clear Spec Ops mission es:M14 EBR ru:M21 EBR Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Modern Weapons